Talk:Neutral zone
Reference, please! does not refer to a Klingon Neutral Zone, and I don't know any other episode that does. -- Cid Highwind 16:37, 26 Oct 2004 (CEST) :It is in . However, the link to the Treaty of Organia must be proven so I stand corrected. Doesn't TWOK just refer to 'a' Neutral Zone? Specifically, one that is in the region of Gamma Hydrae (which, according to is located near the Romulan Neutral Zone)? -- Cid Highwind 16:49, 26 Oct 2004 (CEST) :You know, I might have to break out the movie and see. So what we have here is something we all assume is the Klingon Neutral Zone but might have never been referred to as such. --(Lsigler) :I looked at the dvd, and there is no reference to "Klingon Neutral Zone," only neutral zone. It can be assumed to be Klingon, since I doubt 3 Klingon ships would be poking around the Federation-Romulan Neutral Zone, but as mentioned it is not specifically named and therefore the article should be removed. --(Lsigler) Thanks for confirming this. I rewrote the article and moved it to Neutral zone, which should be better than deleting it completely in this case. (BTW, to sign your comments, use ~~~~) -- Cid Highwind 16:49, 27 Oct 2004 (CEST) :This is also mentioned in when the Klingon proposal to dismantle bases along the neutral zone is discussed in a Starfleet staff meeting. Adding to article. --Lsigler 09:41, 28 Oct 2004 (CEST) ::Kirk does say, "Klingons don't take prisoners" confirming it is a Klingon Zone. --TOSrules 07:05, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) ...confirming that those were Klingons (simulated Klingons), not that they were guarding a Klingon Neutral zone. I still strongly believe that this article shouldn't mention a KNZ in a context in which that term wasn't ever used onscreen. See also: Talk:Gamma Hydra sector. -- Cid Highwind 12:00, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I myself like to do what you do, generalize as to get rid if a reference. Although I usually only do that when needed. There was no Enterprise Incident reaction, "What are Klingons doing in the Romulan Neutral Zone" the point of the simulation is NOT to test the reaction of an officer during a Klingon Romulan alliance. There is no reason to change facts in the simulation, so doing that would only confuse trainees. I see no reason to second guess what the writers have intended. --TOSrules 20:17, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) There IS (in my opinion) a mentioning of a Klingon Neutral Zone in ST VI. Right in the beginning, when Sulu talks with the Klingon official, he says "Stay outside the Neutral Zone!", after refusing Sulus offer to enter Klingon territory. Now WHAT Neutral Zone could he mean except for a neutral zone between the Klingon Empire and the Federation. Kennelly 22:40, 21 Oct 2005 (UTC) Related BlueMars, I don't think those edits you made make it any better. Basically, it wasn't said that the Treaty of Organia "established" a Klingon Neutral Zone, and I think TNG doesn't specifically state that a Neutral Zone was abolished. So, if TWOK really just calls it a Neutral Zone (which might refer to the Romulan one), we have no evidence that this Zone existed at any time. In that case, the article should be deleted... -- Cid Highwind 17:04, 26 Oct 2004 (CEST) :I don't think that there was a neutral zone in the 2260s: Think of Trials and Tribbleations, the Klingons simply enter Federation space and even have shoreleave on a Federation outpost. -- Kobi 18:00, 26 Oct 2004 (CEST) Federation Neutral Zone In , Kruge mentions the Federation Neutral Zone which is presumably intensded to be how he would refer to the Klingon Neutral Zone. However he also says that emissaries have been negotiating for peace with the Federation, so it could just be a part of these negotiations that Klingon ships avoid the area. Furthermore Kirk says that Kruge's presence in the Mutara sector is a violation of the treaty and an act of war, but the Enterprise's is not, thus this is not the same agreement the Federation had concerning the Romulan Neutral Zone, nor is it something in my opinion that the Klingons would be very likely to agree to. Any thoughts? Igotbit 18:06, 10 March 2006 (UTC) :I find it very unlikely that the Federation would place a science station like Regula One in the middle of the Klingon Neutral Zone, or that Kirk would leave Khan on the neighbouring Ceti Alpha V if it was not inside Federation territory. Furthermore, ST3 establishes that the Mutara sector has been designated "restricted" by the Federation Council after the Genesis incident. ("Takes permits many! Money more...") Therefore it seems clear to me that Kruge's presence in the Mutara sector is a violation of the treaty because it is actually in Federation space. -- Defstar 16:05, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Reference, as wanted * : "Neutral zone" is mentioned, Klingon cruisers attack * : Kruge mentions the "Federation Neutral Zone" (and violates it) * : **Kerla tells Sulu to keep out of the "Neutral Zone" **Gorkon suggests to reduce troops along the "Neutral Zone" **Kirk tells McCoy, he was afraid of a future without the "Neutral Zone" There is in fact no line in one of the three movies that mentions a "Klingon Neutral Zone", and in TWOK the test could (theoretically) feature the Romulan Neutral Zone, invaded by Klingons, but Kruge's "Federation Neutral Zone" (keep in mind that he is a Klingon, not a Romulan) and every single one of the three times it is mentioned in are talking about a neutral zone between the Klingon Empire and the Federation.--Bravomike 09:21, 20 September 2007 (UTC) : Klingon-Federation Neutral Zone would not be wholly inaccurate, while remaining true to what was described in ST3 and ST6. --Alan del Beccio 01:32, 6 February 2008 (UTC) DMZ Wouldn't the DMZ be a type of Neutral Zone, and therefore have if not a mention then a link to it.--UESPA 22:15, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :Seeing we mention real-world DMZ on this page, I think ST's DMZ should be mentioned and linked on this page.– Cleanse 04:50, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe its worth a change, maybe not. But a demilitarized zone is not really a type of neutral zone. For instance, with the Cardassian-Federation DMZ, the territory in the zone still belongs to the Cardassians or the Federation respectively. Its just, by treaty, they're not allowed to have military forces inside their territory thats covered by the zone. On the other hand, the Romulan Neutral Zone doesn't belong to anyone. SOLDIERofficer81 04:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC)